


Iridium

by Palmira



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dominanz, Drogenmissbrauch, M/M, Moicy, Porn With Plot, noch folgende Kinks
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palmira/pseuds/Palmira
Summary: Es ist eine reine Disziplinarmaßnahme der Gunner, Gabriel für einen Monat in einem verlassenen U-Bahn-Tunnel zu stationieren: eine zermürbende, sinnlose Aufgabe in Dunkelheit, Kälte und permanenter Gefahr, um endlich seinen Eigensinn zu brechen und ihm Disziplin einzuhämmern.Doch Gabriel ist nicht so leicht zu brechen... und die Tunnel sind nicht so verlassen, wie es scheint.Jack ist dort, zumindest manchmal, und das reicht. Und Jacks Art von Disziplin ist eine ganz andere.





	1. Verkündung

**Author's Note:**

> Schamloser Smut mit einer vagen Andeutung Handlung, aber eigentlich ist es nur meine überaktive Fantasie.  
> Der erste Teil war eigentlich exklusiv, aber dann musste er Dinge erklären und... ich weiß nicht, es ist einfach passiert :D  
> Potenzielle Nebenpairings, um alles noch chaotischer zu machen, aber da hier keine vernünftige Planung existiert und ich nicht weiß, ob es überhaupt wer liest - Freiheit!  
> ...  
> Es muss keinen Sinn ergeben, es ist Schund.

Wachdienst war ein undankbarer Drecksjob, vor allem, wenn man ihn nur machte, um sich zu beweisen.

Gabriel Reyes hatte leider etwas zu beweisen, etwas wie disziplinierten Gehorsam, und da haperte es bei ihm. Es vom Conscript zum Leutnant zu schaffen war etwas für Gunner, die Befehle befolgen konnten und geduldig waren.

Gabriel schnitt in beidem mies ab. Und zwischen der Auswahl, sein Potenzial an eine Kugel in den Hinterkopf zu vergeuden oder ihm die Disziplin einzudrillen, hatte man sich für Letzteres entschieden. Dank der Gnade von Jesus Christus und Mutter Amerika. Bisschen Demut.

Gabriel lernte keine Demut. Ein Monat auf einer Barrikade in einem verlassenen U-Bahn-Tunnel, der des Nachts regelmäßig von Ghulen heimgesucht wurde, schreckte ihn nicht. Wenn man als Vorgesetzter darauf gesetzt hatte, dass ihn die Lichtlosigkeit, die permanente Anspannung und die Einsamkeit gefügig machten, war das bitter. Gabriel hatte vor langer Zeit beschlossen, in dieser Zeit zu überleben, noch bevor ihn die Gunner in ihre zweifelhaften Gnaden aufgenommen hatten.

Es gab Auswege. Die Lichtlosigkeit, nun, es gab einen alten Belüftungsschacht, den man hochklettern konnte, wenn man die Muskeln dafür hatte. Ein paar Stunden Tageslicht, eine gesunde Dosis Strahlung und manchmal eine Erweiterung des Speiseplans waren der Lohn, und da Gabriel eh nichts zu tun hatte, warum nicht. Die Anspannung, dafür gab es Chems. Gabriel hatte ein Gespür für unruhige Nächte, in denen er das Zeug brauchte, um wachsam zu bleiben, und wieder für solche, in denen er es wagen konnte zu schlafen.

Und die Einsamkeit – dafür gab's Jack.

Bestimmt nicht sein richtiger Name. Und was der Typ in den Tunneln unter Cambridge machte, keine Ahnung, irgendwelche Botengänge anscheinend. Sie redeten nicht viel. Gabriel hatte es nicht geschafft, ihn zu erschießen, und er brauchte seine Munition; mehr als fünf Versuche war es ihm nicht wert gewesen. Außerdem hatte etwas in Gabriels Hirn sich verknotet bei jemandem, der sich artikulieren konnte und sein Schädelinneres nicht aus den Augenhöhlen pulen wollte, und hey, Jack hatte sogar eine Nase. Und alle Zähne. Fucking brillant. Er sah auch sonst nicht zu scheiße aus.

Neben anderen Dingen. Die Gabriel zunehmend bewusst waren, wenn sie im matten Schein der mitgebrachten Grubenlampen vögelten und sein Rücken mit jedem Stoß über eine ächzende Sperrholzbrüstung schrammte.

Der Tunnel leitete jedes Geräusch weiter und machte Ghule aufmerksam. Das Licht war nicht das Problem, wilden Ghulen fehlte die Intelligenz, um zwischen Lampen und Permanent-Beleuchtung zu unterscheiden. Aber Geräusche waren riskant. Es war wirklich besser, still zu sein.

Gabriels Augen rollten zurück in seinen Schädel, als Jacks Finger sich in seine Seiten gruben und wahrscheinlich blaue Flecken auf seinem Beckenkamm hinterließen.

„ _Ssscheiße..._ “

„Augen nach vorn.“ Jacks Anweisung wäre viel provokanter angekommen, wenn sie nicht von einem Rollen seiner verdammten Hüften begleitet worden wäre, das Gabriels Gleichgewicht auf diesem maroden Bretterhaufen noch mehr aufs Spiel setzte, ihn gleichzeitig aber auch Sterne sehen ließ. Ein wütender Biss in die freiliegende Haut des Halses oder wenigstens ins Ohr wäre angebracht, um Gabriels Stolz zu wahren, doch... kein Blut durfte vergossen werden. Der Geruch war der zweite große Ghul-Magnet.

Stattdessen bleckte Gabriel die Zähne und presste seine um Jacks Taille geschlungenen Oberschenkel so fest gegen dessen Seiten, dass es anderen die Gedärme hochgequetscht hätte. Und obwohl er spürte, wie Jack seine Muskeln anspannte und leise ächzte, rammte der Bastard seinen Schwanz mit so viel Wucht in Gabriels Körper, dass gewertschätzter Stolz zusammenbrach wie ein Kartenhaus und er seine schweißfeuchte Stirn mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen gegen Jacks Schulter schlug.

Jack ließ ihn dort für eine Sekunde verweilen und badete vermutlich in Selbstzufriedenheit, dann rollte er mit der Schulter. „Kopf hoch.“ Gabriel schwor, dass er das selbstgefällige Grinsen hörte, auch wenn er nichts mehr davon sah, als er seinen Schädel hochwuchtete und die Augen in die Dunkelheit des Tunnels bohrte.

Sichtkontakt war immer noch die beste Methode in Ghul-Territorium, und das Minimum an Sicherheit war nur gewährleistet, wenn jeder von ihnen ein Ende des Tunnels im Auge behielt: über die Schulter des anderen, ohne sich länger als ein paar Sekunden davon abzuwenden. Es waren nur diese außergewöhnlichen Umstände, die Gabriel gezwungen hatten, sich in Stiefeln, aber ohne Hose auf einem rostigen Container von einem Typen durchnehmen zu lassen, der arrogant genug war, seine Energiewaffe tatsächlich aus der Hand zu legen, wenn auch nicht weit.

Nein, vielleicht nicht nur. Aber egal. Gabriel knirschte mit den Zähnen und unterdrückte diesmal eisern jeden Laut, als der kühle Bleibesatz von Jacks Patronengurt seine zwischen ihnen eingezwängte Erregung streifte. Gerade kurz genug, um sich zu fragen, ob es Zufall war.

Die Frage wurde beantwortet, als Jack enttäuscht von dem verbissenen Schweigen schien, das ihm antwortete, und seinen Rücken ein Stück mehr ins Hohlkreuz legte, während er gleichzeitig die Lippen gegen den empfindlichen Punkt unterhalb des Kiefergelenks presste.

Gabriels Finger tasteten nach der Schrotflinte neben sich auf dem Container. Jack musste es aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wenn er nicht völlig blind war, aber er hielt ihn nicht auf – auch wenn Gabriel seine Drohung, _ihm den Schädel wegzupusten, wenn du nicht aufpasst_ , schon länger nicht mehr wiederholt hatte.

„Angst?“ atmete der Blonde gegen Gabriels galoppierenden Puls, nicht offen spöttisch, gerade genug Leichtigkeit, dass Gabriel sich wirklich fragte, welche Bedrohung er erwartete. Nicht, dass er nicht hin und wieder daran dachte, den Griff gegen Jacks Schläfe zu schmettern, einfach _weil_.

Und vielleicht manchmal, um ihn am Weiterziehen zu hindern. Er nahm eindeutig die falschen Drogen mittlerweile.

„Hah...“ Die Muskeln seines Nackens fühlten sich weich und nachgiebig an, als wäre er immer noch versucht, die Stirn wieder auf Jacks Schulter sinken zu lassen. Gabriel schnaubte und griff in Jacks ätzend Gold-am-Ende-des-Regenbogens-farbendes Haar, um dessen Gesicht wieder hochzuziehen; kalkuliert, zufällig hatte er seine Handschuhe ausgezogen, sobald er die Laterne des anderen in der Ferne bemerkt hatte. Alles für das Gefühl von stacheligem Blond unter seiner schwieligen Handfläche und der Rauheit von für Ödland-Verhältnisse relativ sauber rasierten Wangen, die über seine Kehle rieben.

„Vor dir?“

Jack lächelte, viel zu unschuldig im Übrigen. „Stimmt...“ Er rollte fast beiläufig mit den Hüften und fuhr beschwichtigend mit den Händen über Gabriels angespannte Oberschenkel, ging sogar so weit, kleine, flache Kreise über die Haut zu reiben – allerdings nicht annähernd da, wo Gabriel wollte, und Fragen... pfft. „Unwahrscheinlich.“

Gabriel warf einen Blick in den leeren Tunnel und lehnte sich dann vor, um so viel Einsicht mit einem rauen Kuss zu belohnen – und _anzudeuten_ , dass er kein verdammter Brahmin war und nicht getätschelt werden musste, es aber zu schätzen wüsste, wenn Jack-

Der andere wurde still, Gabriel spürte ihn erschaudern. Mit einem Knurren, das von endender Geduld sprach, löste er sich und spuckte die Worte förmlich gegen Jacks feuchte Lippen: „Lass das Gekuschel.“

Jacks Lippen bogen sich auf aufreizende Art zu einem Lächeln, aber er rührte sich nicht, und es ging Gabriel auf den Geist, wie versucht er war, in dessen errötetes Gesicht zu sehen statt in die Dunkelheit.

Er schloss die Beine mit etwas weniger erstickendem Druck um Jacks Hüften, ging sogar so weit, seinen Oberkörper leicht zu verlagern, sodass Jacks frustrierend tief in ihm vergrabene, aber _unbewegte_ Erektion wenigstens ein wenig ihren Winkel änderte. Verglichen mit Jacks bisweilen brutalem Tempo ein schales Gefühl, aber Gabriel hasste es zu bitten. Er hasste Demut und Disziplin.

„Komm schon, _carino_...“

Diesmal war das Schaudern, das er durch Jacks Körper rinnen spürte, zumindest ein deutliches Zeichen, dass dieser sich nicht plötzlich langweilte. Jack öffnete die Lippen einen schmalen Spalt breit und blinzelte, dann löste er eine Hand von der weichen Seite von Gabriels Innenschenkel. „Da ist was.“

Gabriel spürte eine Welle aus Erregung und Anspannung. „Sicher?“

„Nein.“ Jack leckte sich über die Lippen. „Nicht bewegen.“

„Vergiss-“

„ _Nicht bewegen_.“

Etwas an Jacks Stimme... gebot Gehorsam. Es war nicht die Gefahr der Situation: Gabriel war niemand, der in Krisen erstarrte, er wäre nicht am Leben, wenn ihm das noch passieren würde. Es war eher etwas an Jack. Es schien es nicht nur ratsam, sondern notwendig, auf sein Urteil zu vertrauen, bis er sich orientiert hatte. Selbst wenn seine Augen nur sahen, was Gabriel auch sehen konnte, war es wichtig, ihm zu gehorchen.

Also tat er das.

Jack streckte die Hand nach seiner Energie-Handfeuerwaffe aus, die neben Gabriels Schrotflinte lag. Die einzige Waffe, die man so nah an jemandes Kopf abfeuern konnte, ohne bleibende Schäden am Trommelfell zuzufügen, auch wenn es mit Sicherheit ein paar von Gabriels Haaren versengen würde. Menschlicher Instinkt verlangte, sich so weit wegzulehnen, wie er konnte.

Er rührte sich nicht. Schweiß rann in einem einzelnen Tropfen träge an seiner Schläfe entlang und versickerte in seinem Bart, während Jack die Waffe hob. Seine Hand war ruhig, aber sein Atem ging stoßweise, Gabriel spürte seinen Puls schwer und durchdringend, ein Donnerschlag in seinem eigenen Körper. Jacks freie Hand lag noch auf Gabriels Oberschenkel und vollführte ihre 'beruhigenden', kreisenden Bewegungen. Allerdings bewegte sie sich dabei langsam höher das Bein hinauf. Gabriel biss sich fest auf die Innenseite der Wange, als Jacks Fingerspitzen das Beckengelenk erreichten, wo teils vernarbte, teils tätowierte Haut auf drahtiges schwarzes Haar traf.

„ _Ay, carino_ ,“ wiederholte Gabriel heiser, so leise, dass es keinen Ghul der Welt alarmieren würde. Aber Jack hatte ihn gehört, das Schwarz seiner Pupille schluckte fast den Rest blauer Iris. Seine Finger stießen gegen die erhitzte Haut von Gabriels Glied, nur ein schwacher Kontakt, der Gabriel die Luft aus den Lungen trieb: doch keinen Laut. Nicht bewegen. Still. Es schien unmöglich, sich dagegen aufzulehnen.

Gleichzeitig krümmte Jack den Abzugsfinger und schoss einen hellen, sengend heißen Energiestrahl in die Dunkelheit. Er traf knisternd auf etwas, es gab nur einen winzigen, abgehackten Grunzlaut, bevor Fleisch und Knochen lautlos zu Asche verbrannt wurden.

Jack senkte die Waffe langsam und ohne sie wieder zu sichern. Sein Blick ging immer noch lauernd in die Dunkelheit des Tunnels, doch als Gabriel ihn enger an sich zog, um ihn zu küssen, keuchte er sehnsüchtig.

„War der allein?“ Gabriel brachte es nicht mal fertig, es peinlich zu finden, wie kurzatmig er war, wie seine Finger sich in jede Lücke von Jacks weitgehend intakter Kleidung zu zwängen versuchten.

„Sind sie je allein,“ gab Jack ähnlich tonlos zurück und wand seine rauen Finger um Gabriels Erregung; vermutlich war es unangenehm, doch über die unterschwellige, fast übereifrige Euphorie, die Gabriel empfand, konnte er es nicht richtig wahrnehmen.

„Kann ich mich... wieder bewegen... _commandante_?“

Es war nur ein Scherz, aber als er es über die Lippen brachte, klang es weder so, noch schien es ihm selbst wirklich unernst.

Jack lächelte, auf seine Art schon wieder viel zu unschuldig. „Wenn ich es sage.“

 


	2. Chapter 2

Auf dieser Welt hatte man gleichzeitig jedes und absolut gar kein Recht. Man konnte tun, was man wollte, aber man konnte nicht verhindern, dass alle anderen es auch taten. Es ging einem besser, wenn man deswegen nicht herumjammerte und sich daran machte, Fakten zu schaffen.

Gabriel Reyes war an der Machtlosigkeit nicht zerbrochen, doch er würde auch nie wieder dorthin zurückkehren. Er hatte sich seine Rechte allesamt erkämpft: das Recht auf Essen, gefiltertes Wasser, Obdach, freie Partnerwahl, Privilegien. Sogar auf seinen Namen.

Er gab das nicht einfach wieder auf.

Es war die zweite miese Nacht. Nicht nur, dass an der Oberfläche ein Strahlensturm wütete, der Gabriel den Weg nach oben abschnitt, das hässliche Wetter trieb auch Ghule in die Tiefe zu ihm. Die Strahlung machte ihnen zwar nichts aus, doch sie wanderten mit der Beute, und in dem letzten Rest gewucherten Hirns spürten sie, dass man diese eher unterirdisch fand, wenn der Himmel sich mit dicken, schmutziggelben Wolken überzog.

Die hungrigen Scheißer kamen aus beiden Richtungen, doch dafür hatte Gabriel auch zwei Schrotflinten und zwei kräftige Arme. Wenn er unerschöpfliche Vorräte an Energie und Munition gehabt hätte, wäre es kein Problem.

Nichts sprach dagegen, einfach in einen engen Schacht zu kriechen und die Barrikade aufzugeben, zumindest solange der Sturm wütete. Niemand würde das je bemerken, oder es überleben, um davon zu erzählen. Die Ghule würden sich nicht mal für sein Zeug interessieren. Er kam zurück und ballerte sie in Stücke, wenn ihm danach war.

Nur dass Gabriel nichts aufgab. Nicht mal diese Scheiß-Schrottkonstruktion. Nicht mal für einen Tag.

Es gab kein Zeitgefühl. Es gab keine Ablenkung. Nur Lauern und Wachen und Abdrücken. Keine Unachtsamkeit, keine Munitionsverschwendung. Die braune Haut von Gabriels Unterarm juckte von den Stichen der Spritze. Angeblich wurden Menschen von Chems wahnsinnig, doch in dieser Lage war es viel wahrscheinlicher, ohne sie wahnsinnig zu werden – Gabriel wusste nicht mal, ob er von hier verschwinden könnte, wenn er wollte.

Und dann würde er seinen Posten bei den Gunnern aufgeben. Und das würde nicht passieren.

Gabriel wusste nicht, ob der Sturm vorbei war, dieser Dreck konnte sich über Tage ziehen. Er wusste nur, als er Jack sah, kam es ihm vor wie eine Halluzination – denn selbst wenn das Wetter sich beruhigt hatte, _niemand_ kam so kurz darauf in den Untergrund. Das war eigentlich noch selbstmörderischer als während des Sturmes selbst.

Aber es war Jack. Gabriel erkannte sein fahles Haar und den Schein seiner Laterne. Furchtlos. Unbeirrbar.

In den wirren Momenten zwischen Schlaf und Wachen hatte Gabriel sich schon mal gefragt, ob Jack nur eine Illusion war, oder noch mehr, ein ruheloser Geist wie aus den Geschichten alter Weiber. Gabriel glaubte nicht wirklich an so was, andererseits war er lieber abergläubisch als gläubig, und wegen des Sturms war er viel öfter und länger als sonst zwischen Schlafen und Wachen, sodass seine benebelten Gedanken sich im Kreis drehten.

Entsprechend zähnebleckend fiel das Grinsen aus, mit dem er Jack begrüßte. „ _Ay, fantasma_.“

Jack näherte sich der Barrikade mit, wie Gabriel bemerkte, schneller werdenden Schritten. „Ist das was Gutes?“

Eine echte, sprechende Stimme klang so gut. Jacks Stimme mit ihren weichen, tiefen Vokalen umso mehr. Ein Teil der notwendigen Anspannung fiel von Gabriel ab, und er rollte mit den Schultern, wie um sich in den Klang zu legen. „Klar.“

„Also nein.“ Jack grunzte dumpf und griff nach den Sprossen der Leiter. „Arsch.“

„Dafür kommst du doch her, _chico._ “

Jacks Kopf tauchte über dem schmalen Gang aus Sperrholz auf und grinste ihn an, unverfroren und selbstverständlich wie eine streunende Katze, der man wider besseren Wissens doch etwas vom Abendessen abgab. „Nope, ich komm' hier _durch_. Du bist zufällig eine Station auf dem Weg,“ er kletterte auf die Bretter und befreite seinen Mantelschoß aus dem Stacheldraht, wo er hängen geblieben war. Das einzige Zeichen von Eile bei seinem ansonsten heiteren Plauderton. „Und ich bin zu gut erzogen, um nicht anzuhalten. Bist du vollständig?“

Seine Stimme drang durch den zähen Film aus aufgekratzter Müdigkeit und Chems im letzten Drittel der Wirkdauer und überzog Gabriel mit einem angenehmen Schaudern und einem Kribbeln unter der Haut. Er lehnte sich etwas mehr gegen die Brüstung der Schrottbarrikade und wackelte träge mit seinem aufgestellten Bein.

„Die wesentlichen Teile sind da.“

Jacks Blick richtete sich mit einer Plötzlichkeit auf ihn, von der Gabriel gedacht hätte, dass sie ein Funke Sorge war, wenn er es nicht besser wüsste.

„Irgendetwas weg, das ich vermissen könnte?“ fragte Jack, während er auf ihn zukam. Die Bretter knarrten unter seinem Gewicht, und im Gehen nahm er seinen Rucksack ab, um ihn abzustellen, ohne Gabriel dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie waren wie immer verstörend blau, das... hatte etwas von einem Geist.

Gabriel zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Schau doch nach.“

Jack blieb vor ihm stehen und ließ seinen Blick fast zu offensichtlich wandern, dann griff er stattdessen nach dem Holster an seinem Oberschenkel und begann diesen abzuschnallen. Er vögelte nie mit Waffen am Körper, doch da er nicht von Gabriel verlangte, seine auch abzulegen, war das kein Streitpunkt.

So verdammt arrogant, als wäre er wirklich unsterblich.

Bevor er darüber nachgedacht hatte, streckte Gabriel die Hand aus – sein zerrüttetes Hirn gaukelte ihm vor, dass der Umriss Jacks wirklich wabernd und ätherisch war, auch wenn wahrscheinlich nur seine gereizte Netzhaut dafür verantwortlich war. Seine Finger berührten Jacks Seite und glitten über seinen Patronengurt, das Lebendige darunter.

Jack ließ den Holster sinken und hielt seine Hand auf, drehte sie kurz, als wollte er sie untersuchen. Gabriels Mund wurde trocken bei dem Anblick des blonden Haupts, das sich vor ihm beugte, wenn auch nur, um seine – völlig intakte – Hand zu begutachten.

„Okay.“

Jacks Lippen bogen sich zu einem dieser rätselhaften, viel zu unschuldig wirkenden Lächeln, dann begann er, Gabriels Hand aus dem Handschuh zu schälen. Gabriel wandte den Blick ab, um die Enden des Tunnels zu beobachten, doch seine Haut prickelte wie von winzigen Nadelstichen. Erst nur am Arm, dann am ganzen Oberkörper, als Jacks Finger über seinen Ärmel strichen. Er ließ seinen Arm in dessen Griff sacken; schien angemessen.

„High?“

Jacks Stimme enthielt irgendetwas, doch Gabriel war sich nicht sicher, ob es Missbilligung oder nur Belustigung war. Es war ihm auch egal – niemand bestimmte seinen Konsum, er hatte auch dieses Recht. Sein Blick flackerte kurz zu Jack zurück, als dieser begann, seinen Ärmel hochzukrempeln: etwas, das offenbar nicht zum Ausziehen führen würde. Ärgerlicher war jedoch, dass Jacks Stimme verstummt war, und Gabriel war noch nicht bereit, ihren weichen Schwung aufzugeben.

„Willst du mir 'ne Predigt halten, Chorknabe?“

Substanzmissbrauch war unter den Gunnern nicht gestattet, es wurde erwartet, dass man über so profanen Fluchten für Schwächlinge stand. Das hieß natürlich nicht, dass deshalb keiner etwas einwarf oder spritzte, und es gab sogar Ausnahmen der Regel.

Wie einen Monat allein hier unten. Aber auch so war Gabriel resistent gegen Erziehungsmaßnahmen, das hatte ihm die Situation schließlich eingebrockt.

Jacks raue Fingerkuppen glitten über die wunde Haut der Armbeuge. Fast andächtig. Doch als er den Kopf hob, war da nur dieses beschissene, engelhafte Lächeln. „Im Moment hörst du mir ja eh nicht zu.“

Gabriel atmete mit einer heiseren Beinote aus. „Oh, ich hör' dir _ganz_ genau zu, _carino_.“

Jacks Lächeln wurde breiter, sodass das Aufblicken weißer Eckzähne den unschuldigen Eindruck ruinierte. „Ist das so?“

„Mhmmm.“

Jack drückte seine Lippen, rau vom peitschenden Wind und der sauren Luft draußen, auf die Einstichstellen. Die erhitzte Haut entzündete sich unter seinem Kuss.

Gabriels Fuß traf Jack so plötzlich vor die Brust, dass er unter der Sohle fühlte, wie die Luft aus dessen Lungen wich. Dennoch spürte er, wie Jacks Hand seinen Arm losließ, den sie eben noch gehalten hatte, los _ließ_ , anstatt ihn getragen vom eigenen Schwung mitzuziehen. Dann rollte Jack sich bereits wieder ab in die Hocke.

Gabriel grinste ihn herausfordernd an und versuchte das Gefühl abzuschütteln, dass Jack ihn das hatte tun lassen – denn Chems, die die Müdigkeit unterdrückten und die Wachsamkeit steigerten, gingen immer zulasten der Schnelligkeit. Das langte normalerweise... aber Jack war verdammt schnell. Das Gefühl, dass er Gabriel möglicherweise erlaubt hatte, etwas zu tun, das er hätte verhindern können, bohrte sich gleichermaßen in sein Hirn und seine Lenden.

„Dann erzähle ich dir etwas,“ Jack richtete sich langsam auf, „darüber, was für ein schlechter Gastgeber du bist... wie unhöflich du deinen Besuch behandelst... wie unsouverän du manchmal reagierst...“ Ein koboldhaftes Glitzern verriet Jacks beiläufige Aufzählung. „Und wie niedlich du aussiehst, wenn du high bist.“

Was klingen mochte wie ein Kompliment war in Wirklichkeit das Gegenteil – wenn Gabriel eins nicht sein wollte, war es _niedlich_. Und niemand wagte es, ihn so zu bezeichnen, weil Gabriel ihm oder ihr dafür ganz possierlich die Scheiße aus dem Leib prügeln würde, nur um seinen Punkt klarzumachen.

Davon sparte er Jack nicht aus. Aber dem rationalen Teil seines von frühster Kindheit auf Überleben gedrillten Verstandes war klar, dass er es nicht konnte. Nicht in der momentanen Verfassung, weil Jack ein zäher Mistkerl war, den man nicht eben aufs Kreuz legte. Und es gäbe einen tiefen Kratzer im Ego, wenn er kläglich versagte, denn bei all seiner netten Fassade spürte Gabriel mit einem wohligen Schauer, dass Jack, genau wie er, mit voller Härte zuschlug, wenn er etwas zu beweisen hatte.

Unschlüssig öffnete und schloss Gabriel seine Fäuste. Sein Körper war angespannt, bereit aufzuspringen, doch er rang mit sich, tatsächlich sekundenlang. Angreifen – hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Niederlage. Akzeptieren – Unterwerfung, dabei ließ er sich sonst nichts gefallen.

Gesichtsverlust drohte in jedem Fall. Und vielleicht wollte er vor Jack kein Gesicht verlieren. Mit ihm zu kämpfen klang wie die verdammt noch mal beste Idee, selbst wenn er verlor, nur das Psycho in seinem Blut stellte sicher, dass er verlieren würde, unabhängig von seinem Können.

Jack hatte ihn gerade bereuen lassen, dass er sich etwas gespritzt hatte. Dass er seine eigene, zwanglose Entscheidung in Frage stellte. Und er hatte es mit einem Minimum an Aufwand getan.

Gabriel hasste ihn. Und er wollte ihn noch mehr.

Das winzige Sinkenlassen der Schultern, das Öffnen seiner Hände bezeugte, was er nie hätte aussprechen können. Jack lächelte, ohne Häme oder Triumph, der Ausdruck selbst war überhaupt nicht zu deuten.

Gabriel war immer noch so wütend, dass er den anderen gegen die stacheldrahtumwickelte Außenbrüstung hätte schleudern können, als dieser auf ihn zukam; wenn er ihm gezielt gegen die Kniescheibe trat und damit ein Bein einknickte, konnte er es immer noch tun. Er dachte selbst dann noch daran, als Jacks Hände sich auf die Seiten seines Kopfes legten und fast zärtlich über das gestutzte dunkle Haar fuhren. Er hörte langsam auf, als Jack ihn küsste, langsam und weich, all die Dringlichkeit, die Gier dahinter war spürbar, aber aufgeschoben.

Dann senkte sich Jacks nicht unbeträchtliches Gewicht auf seine Oberschenkel, als der andere sich zu ihm auf die Kiste kniete.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir anfangen,“ murmelte Jack gegen seine Lippen.

Gabriel rollte mit den Hüften, um ihm einen Vorschlag zu machen. Jack lachte. Es war ein tiefes, raues Geräusch und prickelte auf Gabriels Haut wie Kohlensäure. Wie damals, als sie einen uralten Weinkeller aufgestöbert hatten und ihm eine Flasche Champagner in den Händen explodiert war, nur ohne die Glassplitter.

„Ich meine...“ Redete Jack wirklich, weil er ihn gebeten hatte zu reden? „Du hattest vermutlich ein paar raue Nächte hier unten... Wenig Schlaf...“ Er ignorierte Gabriels ungeduldiges Knurren und dessen Zug an seiner Gürtelschnalle, hatte sogar den Nerv, warme kleine Küsse auf der Haut über dessen Bart zu verteilen. Seine Hände umfassten zwar Gabriels Nacken, bewegten sich von dort aber frustrierend wenig. „Eigentlich solltest du dich aus-“ Seine Worte und sein Atem stockten, als Gabriel das mit dem Gürtel vorerst aufgab und ihn gegen sich zerrte, sodass seine harte Erregung schroff gegen Gabriels gedrückt wurde. Für all sein selbstloses Gelaber war der Bastard ziemlich gut dabei, und Gabriel grinste ihn provokant an.

„Austoben, meintest du?“

Seine Hand grub sich gierig in Jacks Arsch unter dem Mantel, in die angespannten Muskeln und _so_ verlockendes Fleisch. Und wenn der glasige Schimmer von Jacks blauen Augen ihm etwas verriet, dann dass dieser der Idee nicht so abgeneigt war – immerhin hatte er sich in Gabriels Schoß gesetzt, das war doch eine verdammte Einladung...

Dann schüttelte Jack sachte den Kopf, als könnte eine zu deutliche Ablehnung Gabriels zartes Herz verwunden, und korrumpierte den Effekt sofort mit einem Zungenschnalzen. „Noch nicht,“ erwiderte er, gleichzeitig wiegte er die Hüften und drückte sich gegen Gabriels Finger, die sich unter dem gepanzerten Gewebe zumindest ansatzweise in den Spalt gruben. „Du hast es die ganze Zeit hier ausgehalten, also werd' ich dir was Gutes tun.“

Gabriel knurrte und schnappte nach Jacks Unterlippe, zwickte sie fest mit einem Eckzahn und wiederholte dasselbe mit einer leicht wulstigen Narbe an Jacks Kinn. „Ich wüsste was Gutes,“ brummte er und zwängte seine Finger etwas weiter an Jacks Innenschenkeln entlang, bis er an dessen Keuchen und dem Umriss ablas, dass er dessen Hoden streifte.

Er wusste nicht, woher er die Geduld nahm; wirklich nicht. Der Typ saß _in seinem Schoß_ , sein Atem mischte sich mit heiseren Seufzern und er hatte sogar selbst gesagt, er wolle Gabriel etwas Gutes tun. Dann nicht zu liefern war unverzeihlich.

Aber Jack war so ein Typ, dem man alles verzieh. Und er nutzte es kategorisch aus.

Gabriel legte den Kopf schief, öffnete einladend die Lippen einen Spalt – Jack folgte wie hypnotisiert, seine Zunge presste sich ungestüm ihren Weg in Gabriels Mund und wurde begleiten von einem weiteren kleinen Hin und Herrücken des Beckens, um sich nur ein paar Millimeter mehr gegen Gabriels Hand zu schmiegen.

Dann unterbrach Jack den Kuss, den er so leidenschaftlich begonnen hatte, und verschob wieder mehr Gewicht auf seine eigene Muskelkraft anstatt auf Gabriels Beine.

„Wenn...“ Jacks Stimme klang tatsächlich unstet, seine Wangen waren rosig und schimmerten unter dem winzigen Bartstoppeln. „Dann teile ich dich nicht mit Psycho. Verstanden?“

Nein, Gabriel verstand es nicht – weder Jacks Ablehnung für Chems noch seine Logik hinter diesem Verzicht.

Aber er verstand den Drang, ganz allein zu besitzen.

Sie hatten nicht ewig Zeit. Gabriel konnte für nichts garantieren, er hatte Jack auch nicht gesagt, wie lang er noch hier sein würde. Sich für etwas einzuschränken, das vielleicht nie passieren würde, passte so gar nicht zu der bizarren Mischung aus Hedonismus und absolutem Realismus, die Gabriel als Lebensphilosophie hatte.

„Gabriel.“ Jacks Blick hielt ihn fest, seine kühlen Finger strichen über seine Wangen, seinen Hals, seine Brust hinunter. Eine Welle von Hitze kletterte Gabriels Wirbelsäule hinauf bei der Richtung, die Jack einschlug, doch sein Blick blieb stur, herausfordernd, seine Lippen zusammengepresst, als Jack sie küsste.

Nicht, dass es den anderen verunsicherte.

Jacks Finger erreichten die Gürtelschnallen und öffneten sie blind, schoben den mit eingenähten Platten verstärkten Jeansstoff zur Seite, während er immer noch Gabriels Blick unverwandt hielt. Selbst der schwarze Widderschädel, der großflächig im Zentrum von Gabriels Becken prangte und bis zum Ansatz des Schamhaars reichte, lenkte ihn diesmal nicht ab, obwohl die Tätowierung ihre Wirkung bisher noch nie verfehlt hatte, nicht mal bei blonden Irrlichtern.

„Gabriel.“

Jacks Stimme war eine unwiderstehliche Beschwörung, die richtige Mischung von Befehl und Bitte. Der andere drückte weitere keusche Küsse gegen Gabriels Lippen, Mundwinkel, Wangen, seine Finger zwängten sich tiefer in Gabriels Hose.

Er musste weiter Ausschau halten, die erhöhte Gefahr durch die Ghule war noch nicht gebannt. Doch er konnte sich nicht losreißen, schlimmer noch, er spürte einen _Widerwillen_ , es zu tun. Als könnte das, was Jack sagte und tat, irgendwie wichtiger sein als Gebote des Überlebens.

„Kannst du das für mich tun, Gabriel?“

Jacks Stimme war ein verdammter Hauch, der Gabriel durch Mark und Bein ging. Er musste den Mund öffnen, um genug Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen, dabei waren Jacks Finger noch nicht mal weiter als zum Ansatz seines Glieds vorgestoßen. Er keuchte schroff, als Jack behutsam, als könnte da etwas zerbrechen, seinen Schwanz herausholte und die kalte Tunnelluft sich mit der Hitze der Handfläche abwechselte. Gabriels Finger gruben sich hilflos in Jacks Oberschenkel, seine Zunge huschte über seine Zahnreihen.

„Gabriel...“ Jacks warmer Atem schlug Silbe für Silbe gegen seine Lippen, selbst abgehackt und dennoch so kontrolliert. „Willst du, dass ich dich darum bitte?“

Ja. Nein. Er wusste es wirklich nicht.

„ _Canalla_ ,“ zischte Gabriel.

Jack summte vergnügt und schmiegte sein Becken gegen Gabriels erstarrten Griff um seinen Hintern. „Entscheid' dich, Gabe.“ Jetzt war da eine Note von Endgültigkeit – genug gespielt. Und Gabriel war kein Typ für 'Vielleicht' oder 'Ich denke drüber nach'.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er die Kontrolle über die Situation verloren hatte. Es hätte anders laufen können. Nicht besser, aber anders.

„ _Si_.“

Als wäre es weniger mit Unterwerfung verbunden, wenn man es auf Spanisch sagte.

Er hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen und entzog sich damit bewusst Jacks Miene, doch er spürte den anderen schaudern, seinen Atem stocken, dann tief ausatmen. Es wirkte nicht wie die hämische Freude, die er erwartet hatte, mehr als wäre Jack _wirklich_ froh über sein Einlenken, aber er konnte sich irren, und daher war es besser, nicht darauf zu achten.

Dann verschwand die Wärme des über seinem Schoß knienden Körpers, Aramidfaser knirschte dumpf, und Gabriels Knie wurden auseinandergeschoben, um genug Platz zwischen ihnen zu schaffen.

Gabriel riss die Augen gerade noch rechtzeitig auf, um Jack auf den Knien zu sehen, wie er ihm schelmisch zulächelte und mit den Augen rollte, um ihn zu erinnern, dass er Ausschau zu halten hatte. Bevor er den Mund öffnete und einen langen, feuchten Streifen über Gabriels Schaft leckte.

Gabriel presste die Kiefer so fest zusammen, dass er die Muskeln am Kieferansatz zittern spürte. Jack spielte nicht, sondern schloss seine Lippen um die Spitze, inhalierte die Feuchtigkeit und den zweifellos miesen Geschmack ohne zögern. Seine kräftigen, breiten Schultern blockierten Gabriels Oberschenkel wie ein solider Keil, selbst als diese sich reflexhaft zu schließen versuchten. Jacks heißer Atem spülte in einem Stöhnen über die empfindliche Haut, eine Hand griff nach Gabriels Oberschenkel. Ihre Finger gruben sich in den gewölbten Muskel, ohne zu versuchen, ihn wegzudrücken.

Falls überhaupt, um ihn zu ermutigen.

Gabriels Blick zuckte in die beiden Tunnelrichtungen, doch selbst wenn dort Ghule herangestürmt wären, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich nicht gesehen. Jacks Kehle schloss sich wie ein heißer Trichter um seine Erregung und seine Zunge drückte fest gegen die Unterseite, sodass ein Tropfen Speichel zäh herunterlief und über Gabriels Hoden lief.

Jacks andere Hand klemmte sich durch das Gewirr von Gürtelschnallen, Patronentaschen und Hosenbund, um die Feuchtigkeit auf den Fingerspitzen zu verteilen und sich um den Teil von Gabriels Glied zu schlingen, den sein Mund nicht umfasste. Gabriel verschluckte sich fast an seinem Keuchen – selbst jetzt waren Jacks Hände rau vom Waffengebrauch, Werkzeuge wie seine Schultern auch-

Als Gabriels Oberschenkel sich wieder fester gegen diese pressten, weil er die leiseste Ahnung von Zähnen an der gewundenen Ader seines Glieds gespürt hatte, war er sich sicher, dass er sich das Schaudern nicht eingebildet hatte. Denn fast verstohlen glitt Jacks Hand von seinem Bein und außer Sichtweite, nach unten.

Gabriel grinste, als Jack sich zum Luftholen aufrichtete und trocken schluckte. Er war niemand gewesen, der leicht verzieh, und doch...

„Unter Druck, _cielo_?“

Ihm entging nicht das Hüpfen von Jacks Adamsapfel, als er die Zwinge seiner Oberschenkel etwas enger zog, die tiefe, erregte Röte auf seinen Wangen und seinem Hals.

„Hältst du Wache?“ erwiderte Jack statt einer Antwort.

Oh nein, so nicht.

„Du wolltest reden, aber irgendwie tust du's nicht... Stehst du nicht zu deinem Wort, Jackie?“

Zugegeben, Gabriels heftiges Atmen und das gelegentliche Schwanken seiner Stimme nahm der Provokation den Biss, doch es war es absolut wert, wie Jacks Pupillen noch mehr Blau schluckten. Fast noch mehr, wie sie funkelten, als er begriff.

„Soll ich dich zum Schweigen bringen, _carino_?“

Gabriel hob das Bein ein wenig; seine offene Hose war im Weg, aber die Bewegungsfreiheit reichte, um mit dem Knie Jacks Kehle zu streifen. Dessen Puls flatterte irgendwo dort, fühlbar und immer schneller werdend.

Jack leckte sich über die Lippen und blies seinen warmen Atem sacht über Gabriels Spitze, gerade als die Kälte sich in dessen Bewusstsein zu wühlen begann.

„Ssht, Darling.“

Niemand nannte Gabriel 'Darling'. Niemand zischte ihm zu, dass er leise sein sollte.

Niemand außer Jack.

 

~

 

(nächstes Mal sogar... en detail, da die Exposition jetzt passt)

 


End file.
